The Talk
by Saiduck
Summary: After Sasuke finds the pill under his daughters bed, Sakura thinks that it's time to give Sarada 'the talk'. The fact that Ino and Sai are there to tell their son Inojin is just killing two birds with one stone.


Quick Oneshot. Love it or leave it.

* * *

><p>The Talk<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke went into his daughter room in search of something that dropped by her bed the last time he went in to chat with her. She was usually okay with allowing him into her room with her consent He didn't have her consent but he was just going to find them item he dropped and get back out. Sarada wasn't home Inojin had picked to her up to go training. Usually it was bolt to pick her up but she started to train herself against other comrades or so Sasuke assumed since he was just like her and loved to test her abilities against others to get stronger. He search for the item but didn't see it immediately on the floor and assumed it was got kicked under her bed. He moved his hand around and felt something that appeared to fell the same as his medicine. His medicine was just 10 pills in a cardboard tab. It felt as it this medicine tab had more slots but he pulled it out to view it anyways. When he viewed the tab in front of him it looked at his soul had left his body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He read it for a sixth time to know that this was real.<p>

"Birth control contraceptive." If he wasn't himself he would faint from being overwhelmed by all this. She was 16. This was killing him. His little girl, the one that he used play tea party with was having sex. He was sure he made it clear to Bolt to not touch his daughter or else Himiwari would be the only Uzamaki child and Bolt made it clear that he wouldn't go down that road with his daughter.

_So who is it? _He thought for a while. Thinking of who he would kill for taking away his daughter's innocence.

"Inojin" He growled and made his way downstairs where his wife was. She had just come from the hospital and began to make dinner for the three to eat once Sarada got back from training.

"Sakura." He said in a tone that she hasn't heard in a long time.

She was caught by surprise at his tone and looked at him. His eyes had anger and also disappointment.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Dis you give her these?" He threw sown the pill tab on the table. Sakura walked up ad her eyes went as wide as Saucers.

"No." She looked at Sasuke.

"We need to talk to her." She said.

"I don't want to."

She glared at him. "And this is what has resulted from that. We should've done it sooner."

He said nothing. Just continued to glare at the pill tab.

"Do you know who might be Sarada's sexual partner?"

His faced scrunched up having his daughters name and sexual partner in the same sentence.

"Inojin has been coming to get her for the past couple of weeks. He picks her up right after I get home."

He said he began to create an evil aura around him.

"I'm going to kill him."

Sakura hit him on the head. "No you're not." His evil aura disappeared then he glared at his wife. "I'm pretty pissed at this too but, we can't take it all on him. It takes two Sasuke. You know that as well as me."

He huffed then looked defeated thinking off all this really made him stressed.

"We need to go at this calmly." She walked over to the cordless house phone and called Ino. In less than 30 minutes Ino and her husband Sai walked in through the door.

"What's so important that you called us over her for?" Ino took off her coat. "It looks like it's about to rain."

Sakura looked at her. "Our kids are having sex."

The color of Ino's skin turned pale. Ino had a shocked face.

Sai just stood there a little shocked but not as shocked as Ino.

Ino ran over to Sakura. Both of the mothers said there sentences quickly since they were both freaking out about the situation.

"How of you know?"

"Sasuke found the pill under her bed."

"How do you know it's Inojin?"

"She's been with him a lot lately?"

"I can't believe this."

"So can't I!"

"I'm going to hit those urges out of that boys head." Ino huffed. "How dare he do that without being married? I swear when I see him…" Ino shook her fist in anger. The two women continued to talk back and forth.

Sai sat across Sasuke who keep looking at the pills.

"I'm sorry my son has took away your daughter's innocence." Sai said to the most overprotective father in all of Konoha.

Sasuke glared at him. Sai got nervous.

_My son sure knows how to pick'em. Now I'm going to get the heat for it. _He nervously smiled.

A few seconds later they heard the opening of the front door and heard a male and female's laughter. All four parents snapped their necks quickly from the direction of the laughter. Sarada and Inojin smiles disappeared as they saw their parents' serious faces.

"We need to talk to the both of you."

"Talk?" Sasuke said with a purple aura surrounding him. Inojin and Sarada flinched back. She had never seen her father so mad to bring out his Susanoo.

"Sasuke if you ruin my kitchen with that Susanoo of yours…I'll punch that pretty little face of your into the next millennium."

Sasuke knew better than to not heed his wife's warnings. He backed down. Sarada and Inojin sighed in relief. Sasuke continued to stare Inojin down. Inojin felt as if he was going to catch on fire by how he and Sarada were both the center of attention.

"Inojin what are you doing having sex at an early age?"Ino said to her son. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Inojin's mouth went agape.

"What?" his said looking at his father that was shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head telling him that he was on his own on this one.

"Sarada why do you have birth control pills?" Sakura asked her daughter. "Are you and Inojin engaging in sexual activity?"

"HUH?" Inojin and Sarada both looked at each other shocked beyond belief. Sarada and Inojin looked at Sasuke who had the pill tab in his hand, he shook his head.

"It's not what you think those are fo-"

"We know what they're for. Now sit down the both of you and be quiet. I know it's a little late but it's time to tell you all about sex and why it shouldn't be so casual. There are more consequences than just pregnancy" Sakura said.

"Mom, Sarada and I aren't doing anything. Dad, you think this is crazy right?" Inojin looked at his mother then father. His father shrugged his shoulders and shook his head again.

Sarada and Inojin both gave up and sat through the explanations of sex. Both mothers traded places with their husbands to be closer to their students in the personal sex 101 class. Sarada and Inojin looked scared at the things they were hearing. It sounded crazy. Sakura brought out medical book and showed pictures. Both teenagers were crying inside. They didn't deserve this torture. They did nothing together and just viewed each other as sparring partners. By the time they finished their talk both teenagers were drained resting their heads on the kitchen table.

"So now you know that sex has other consequences. " Ino said.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Sarada got some strength in her. She stood up from the chair. She can't believe that they went into her room. She was angry. She was angrier at the thought that they didn't let her explain herself and jumped to conclusions.

"M OM, DAD." She got both of their attention since she usually didn't raise her voice at them.

She was shaking with anger. "Those are for my irregular period not because me and Inojin are having sex."

All four of them were in shock. Inojin was still there with his brain overstimulated from all the disturbing images of gonorrhea and herpes. If he had a choice it would be to not go near any woman in a sexual manner.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Sakura said laughing nervously.

"I tried but you never gave me the time to finish." She said angrily.

"Well it seems we did our part here, well just get our kid and leave." Ino said noticing the rage building up in Sarada's voice. She flopped the limp Inojin onto her shoulder and the Yamanaka family dipped so fast out of the Uchiha's home. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their daughter who had an omnisciently dark aura around her.

"Well at least you had the talk." Sakura said then both she and Sasuke nervously laughed.

* * *

><p>FaveReview Check out my other stories! Thanks!


End file.
